Chapter 95
Look-alike (似ているもの, Nite iru mono) is the 95th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Suzukawa is running alongside a river bed and attempts to hydrate himself but the leaf dipper is shot by Ogata who taunts him to continue to run. His path is directed to a hut where he asks for help from the owner, but sees Kiroranke who mocks his cry with a pipe in mouth. He flicks the ashes on Suzukawa' foot, causing him to scream and look for some water. However, before he could reach it, he is stabbed by Sugimoto in the back and runs out only to be tripped by Hijikata and have Ushiyama sit on him. He is then surrounded by the Sugimoto and Hijikata Group as Ushiyama asked if he really thought he could get away from them. Ogata grabs his attention and shows him the ladder sights on his gun, showing the range at which it can fire at and dares him to run as far as he can. Asirpa takes out a sutu to wallop him but is stopped by Sugimoto and Suzukawa relents with everyone deciding to hide out in a kotan to come up with a plan. Inside, Suzukawa asks them what they want him to do, and they tell him that they want him to sneak into Asahikawa to free Shiraishi just like he did with Kumagishi at Kabato Prison. Sugimoto threatens him and tells him that if he wants to get out alive, the plan must go perfectly. However, Kiroranke laments that they won't be able to find Shiraishi easily unless they get inside and search for him. Ushiyama suggests that he could pretend to be someone from the army, but is shot down by Nagakura who says that he has to be someone respectful whom the soldiers would listen to. Sugimoto then suggests a high ranking officer but Ogata counters that by saying the higher you are, the more people would know you and would see through a fake disguise. Listening to a dog barking outside, Suzukawa suggests the former warden of Kabato Prison, Shirosuke Inudou. However, the others are not sure about the idea and says that Suzukawa doesn't really resemble him. Suzukawa is still confident that he could pass off for Inudou and makes preparations based on the other's suggestions about how he should appear. Once he had finished and readied himself, the others are surprised to find how much Suzukawa resembles Inudou. Sugimoto is not fully convinced and asks even if he disguises himself as Inudou, how would he deal with the 7th Division. Inudou says he has an idea and that they shouldn't rush things as they need to do some preparations. Asirpa falls completely asleep and leans on Hijikata who picks her up and lays her on his lap, saying she really is something. Upon seeing them, Sugimoto suddenly realizes something. Elsewhere, Tanigaki is recalling Inkarmat's warning but he is skeptical about her words and thinks that she may be making things up. Even so, he states that the purpose of his journey is to find Asirpa and bring her back to her grandmother. He then tells Cikapasi to look for some prey to eat and he manages to find a stag beetle, but Tanigaki refuses, saying that they need to look for deers. In the town of Yubari, Inkarmat is walking around when she is stopped by a nervous man. Before he could complete his sentence, Inkarmat offers to give her clairvoyance services and says he is looking for a woman who ran away from him because he is taking advantage of her to get rich. The man gets upset and says she has probably met Chizuko when she ran away and insults Inkarmat and her skills. He then pulls out a gun and threatens Inkarmat to pretend to be Chizuko Mifune for an appointment he made with important people from the Yubari coal mining company. Character Appearances (in order) *Kiyohiro Suzukawa *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kiroranke *Saichi Sugimoto *Toshizou Hijikata *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Kano Ienaga *Shinpachi Nagakura *Asirpa *Shirosuke Inudou (flashback) *Yoshitake Shiraishi (flashback) *Genjirou Tanigaki *Cikapasi *Inkarmat *Aohara (debut) *Chizuko Mifune (debut) (flashback) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10